


A Great And Terrible Rack

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: fandom_stocking, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Auto accidentally swap bodies while swimming in a spring.  The journey to get back in the correct bodies is brief and, appropriately, ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great And Terrible Rack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weaselett for fandom_stocking

"This," Xena said, as she fixed the sash holding her tunic to her freshly muscled and very masculine chest, "is your fault, Autolycus!"

"Hey, did you see any signs next to that spring?" He glanced down at himself. "Hey, at least I've got a nice rack out of the deal."

Xena glared at Auto. "Please forget about your chest," she demanded. "How are we going to reverse this curse?"

"You call this a curse?" Auto wondered. "The Gods couldn't've asked for a prettier face than this!"

She promptly boxed his ear, dragging him out into the sunlight.

 

***

It took a four-mile journey, but they finally found the correct spring. Xena couldn't think of a single thing she'd miss about being a man, but Auto lamented the loss of his 'luxurious' hair.

"Think of the heists I could've pulled with that stuff! I could've hidden the whole mint in there."

She clocked him in response. But it was, to be fair, a very light punch.


End file.
